


Somewhere With You

by Weasleymama



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Death, Depression, One Shot, Underage Drinking, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b><br/>    <i><br/>      <span class="big">But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you.</span><br/>    </i><br/>  </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere With You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182137) by Kenny Chesney. 



> I know the song that inspired this isn't really about the same thing, but something about it just struck me with this. I recommend listening while reading actually...it's a great song that feels like a soundtrack for the fic.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

 

> ** Blonde hair that had grown shaggy stuck out from the sides of an old cowboy hat. The hat fit so well it didn't even shift when he tilted his chin back to lift the bottle to his lips and take a long swig of the amber liquid. Jack Daniels stolen from his father's cabinet. He took a quick drink before he took off out his window into the night filled with nothing but thoughts of her and all he once had. **
> 
> _He looked to his left as the roller coaster clicked it's way up, her blonde hair hung loose and he knew it would be smacking him in the face during the ride, but he didn't have a care in the world. Her smile felt brighter and warmer than the sun. "Ready, Huckleberry?" She asked him with a laugh._
> 
> ** "No." He muttered before taking another swig. **
> 
> _They sat side by side at the water gun booth, and as she started to take the lead he called her Penelope and she was quickly aiming her gun at him, soaking him while he won the prize. With a teddy bear in hand she laughed and jumped on his back as they continued through the carnival, the smell of popcorn and her surrounding him as they walked towards a ferris wheel._
> 
> ** He pushed the bottle deep into his coat pocket and began to walk down the cold New York streets only one destination in mind. **
> 
> _He held up the keys infront of her, showing off the truck he’d just bought for himself. Having saved every dime from the summer job he’d taken to buy the very used…and abused pickup truck. A 1999 Ford that no one ever took care of, rust colored the once red truck and the door had to be locked so it didn’t fly open while he was driving, but he’d earned it and planned to fix it up._
> 
> _“Want to take a drive?” He asked her with a sweet smile. He drove them to Coney Island, and they spent the day playing and laughing until the thunder struck. They’d parked so far away from the beach that they were soaked by the time they reached the cover of the truck. She shivered some and his arm was immediately around her, pulling her close as he turned on the heat. “Just… hold onto me.” She whispered, moving in close on the bench seat as his arms wrapped around her with ease. The kisses lasted long enough to fog the windows of the truck, but the rain came down too hard for anyone to see inside anyway._
> 
> _“You know…” She began, her voice soft. “Now that you’ve got the truck you and I could drive anywhere.” She looked up at him, staying in his arms. “Would you ever run away with me?” She reached to touch his hair, her eyes soft but he could see something deeper lurking behind them. “I don’t want to go home, I hate it there, everything in my life is shit….except this.” She told him in a moment of weakness._
> 
> _“I’d go anywhere you wanted to go.” He told her honestly, weak where she was concerned, nothing else mattered if Maya needed him._
> 
> ** He secured the bottle in his pocket when he jumped the fence, sure there might have been an easier way in, but his truck was parked just on the other side of the fence and why walk around the block if he didn’t have to. He climbed in but didn’t turn it on, just sat in the darkness with cars parked all around as he drank alone. **
> 
> ** He knew if he turned the car on the radio would start up, a country station that only made her laugh at him as he sang along. But at just the glance towards the outdated radio he wondered if she knew that he only did it to egg on her taunting.  **
> 
> _“Lucas the good wants to break curfew?” She teased as they left the homecoming dance, getting into the old truck that didn’t match her shining gold dress at all. He laughed and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. When he pulled back he held up the plastic card in front of her, a smirk on his face._
> 
> _“Still think I’m the moral compass?” He asked with a boyish smirk, the card embossed with a Holiday Inn logo. Her eyes went wide and a grin spread across her face. She’d complained enough times that they never had any time to be alone, now they would definitely be alone and she loved it._
> 
> ** He didn’t hid the tears on his face as he remembered her, remember how happy they’d been. When he thought of how much he missed her. There was no one around to see him, to want him to be a man, no one to judge him for anything he did or had done. He tilted the bottle up again, wondering if he should have gone somewhere else, this truck held too many memories. **
> 
> _“I get it! You’re fucking perfect!” She screamed at him, angry tears in her eyes. “You’re perfect and I’m the screw up delinquent. Go on! Say it, say I told you so again, tell me how you make all the right choices.”_
> 
> _“You always do this! It’s my fault that you messed up.”_
> 
> _“No it’s your fault you’re still here with me! Go date someone just as perfect as you!” She snapped, shoving him away from her._
> 
> _“Fine! Maybe I will!”_
> 
> ** Lucas closed his eyes tight as trying to drink away memories that only seemed clearer with every gulp. **
> 
> _He looked down at his phone, her name on the screen and everything else around him faded away. His friends, the poker game, everything was a blur. It was nearly three in the morning and he and the guys had been playing a marathon tournament of Texas hold ‘em but as soon as he heard the break in her voice, he handed over his winnings to Zay and bowed out._
> 
> _She’d apologized, said she hadn’t known who else to call. She and her mother had another row and she’d left. Ten minutes later she was in the old truck with him. She cried and told him she was sorry she’d taken everything out on him_
> 
> ** His eyes closed tight as he screamed, slamming his hands against the steering wheel as the memories flooded him, just wanting it to stop. **
> 
> _The headlights glared from the passenger window as he turned to her. He was smiling, telling her she could always call him, he was sorry they’d fought too. But his eyes went wide and he didn’t have time to do anything but reach for her when the large SUV t-boned them. He’d been so wrapped up with Maya, he’d rolled right through the intersection as the light changed. Both vehicles crunched as they slammed together and Maya’s scream seemed to ring out in the night._
> 
> ** He looked over to the seat beside him, his vision blurred with tears and liquor – angrily wiping them away. Another gulp as the bent metal came into focus, the blood stains on the seat. The door of the truck had rusted years before, the damage to the old truck was how he’d been able to afford it with only a part time job during his senior year. The rusted metal had broken on impact and was pushed deep in her side with the crash. **
> 
> _”It’s gonna be okay.” He told her with a shaking voice, but his eyes taking in how much blood there was gave him away. The old truck didn’t have airbags, they’d both been tossed around as the two cars spun with the impact. The horn from the SUV didn’t stop but he barely heard it as he undid his seatbelt and tried to help Maya. Her hands were shaking as she cried. He called 911, begging the to hurry between telling the only girl he’d truly fallen in love with that she was going to be fine. The only time he’d ever lied to her – knowing deep down he had no idea if she would or not._
> 
> _“Lucas….” She didn’t touch the metal but motioned to it with a shaking hand._
> 
> _“Just look at me.” He told her, smearing blood on her cheek as he touched her gently, his head was bleeding but he didn’t care, only focused on her. “The ambulance is coming, we’re gonna be okay.” He told her, keeping his eyes on hers. “Just try to stay still.”_
> 
> _“I…am.” She shuddered but her body was shaking without her control. Every second that passed was scaring him more and more, his own eyes welling with tears as she muttered that she loved him and was sorry once more._
> 
> _“No. I’m sorry, fuck I’m so sorry Maya.” He leaned in as close as he could, his hand on her jaw and his forehead to hers. “I love you so much, I’m so sorry.” He told her holding her as much as he could as the ambulance lights began to flash around them._
> 
> ** “I’m sorry.” He said again as if she were sitting there with him still. “It’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.” When the bottle was empty he tossed it to the floorboard where several others lay, all clanking together. The place that held the worst memories for him, the place filled with pain and terror had become his place to hide as he self-medicated. “It should have been me.”  **
> 
> ** Every Friday night for the last five months he’d done the same thing. He sat back in the truck, pulling down the visor to see the picture of her smiling so brightly looking back at him. “I love you.” He would mumble to her photo before passing out in the truck – a sanctuary as well as a prison for him as he drowned his pain. **
> 
> ** Eight blocks away lay a stone marker in the ground surrounded by flowers that read:  **
> 
> ** Maya Penelope Hart  
>  2001-2019  
>  Beloved Daughter **


End file.
